Ningyo
by HellsVixen AKA Dark
Summary: Mai Ningyo, the last of the Ningyo Clan, A clan that had been whiped out by the third great ninja war, or so everyone thought. Orphaned at a young age and shunned for her looks Mai had a rough childhood. That is until one Kisame Hoshigake found her. It's said that being kind to a Ningyo can earn you it's compleate loyalty. Rated M for Hidan's mouth and later chapters.


**Ningyo**

 **Summary:**

 **Mai Ningyo, the last of the Ningyo Clan, A clan that had been whiped out by the third great ninja war, or so everyone thought. Orphaned at a young age and shunned for her looks Mai had a rough childhood. That is until one Kisame Hoshigake found her. It's said that being kind to a Ningyo can earn you it's compleate loyalty.**

 **The wind howled loudly shaking the trees surrounding the small worn down cabin sheltering a small red haired girl, She shivered in fear as she heard the loud boom of thunder her deep green closing as she pulls her legs up closer to her chest goosebumps raising on her pale skin. The inside of the cabin was no better then the outside, holes were punched in the walls, the floor had mold and various termite holes, the small rickity bed the girl was on held no real matress just a mass of moth hole riddled blankets and a flattened pillow, and rain poured in through a hole in the roof. The girl looking to be around the age of five pulled a blanket over her head trying to block out the sound of the storm to no avail. She whimpered as she sensed the pressence of another person coming closer to the cabin her eyes flying open as she heard the door to her home bang open. There stood in the doorway was a tall blue skinned man, she dared not move in fear of him finding her in the mass of blankets. She sneezes unable to hold it in as the dust tickled her nose. The man turns sharply looking at the mass of blankets, seeing no reason to keep hiding she pokes her head out of the blankets her green gaze watching him.**

 **"What's a kid like you doing here?" he asked moving closer to her.**

 **her eyes widen as she moves back her back pressed against the wall, seeing this he moves back staying still. She visablly relaxes at this.**

 **"T-This is my home." She said her voice almost a whisper.**

 **the man looked at her in pitty, The wars in this land were hard on the orphans.**

 **"Why are you all alone? Why not go to an orphanage?"**

 **"I'm diffrent from the other children." she said her gaze moving from him. "I don't look like them."**

 **The man blinks squinting in the darkness to get a better look at her. The little five year old had six gill like markings on her collar bone and her ears were pointed like those of a fictional elf. As he moves slightly closer her realized that the gill like markings were the real deal. His eyes widen slightly at that.**

 **"The other kids would call me monster cause of my looks anyway." She said looking back up blinking at him with her big doe eyes taking in the fact he looked diffrent like her. "Mister, You look diffrent too, Do people call you names?"**

 **The man chuckles softly unable to hold it back. The girl looked at him confused.**

 **"Yead kid, I get called names." he said.**

 **"Th-Then can we be friends?" She asked her hands cluthcing the hem of the rags she called a dress.**

 **"Sure kid." He said moving closer to her and placing a hand on her head.**

 **her eyes widen a spark of happiness shining in them.**

 **"My name's Mai, Mai Ningyo." She said smiling up at him her sharp shark like teeth a sharp contrast to her dirt covered face.**

 **"Kisame,Kisame Hoshigake." He said picking her up. "What do you say to me getting you out of here kid?"**

 **She blinks at him a little unsure.**

 **"O-Okay." She whispered. "I-I trust you Kisame."**

 **He grinned at her as he stepped out into the storm lightning flashing as he made his way through the somewhat flooded area Mai perched on his shoulder.**

 **A woman with red hair and deep green eyes slowly awoke rubbing her eyes as she sits up in her bed. A soft smile played on her lips from her dream it was rare that she had such a pleasent one. She Got dressed in her normal atire of a purple halter top, a battle skirt, and spandex shorts forgoing shoes she tied her mist village hatai ate around her waist picking up her various weapons scattered around her room placing her short katana in it's sheath at the small of her back.**

 **"Kisame, I wonder what he's doing now." she mused to herself as she jumps out of her window. "Most likely on another mission."**

 **She moves through Kirigakure taking in the smell of salt water on the air as she jumps from house to house.**

 **"Here you go Mai!" She heard an elderly voice call to her as she looks down.**

 **A small elderly woman threw a small bundle at her a soft kindly smile on her face.**

 **"It's your favorite."**

 **"Thank you Ko Baa chan!" She called back down to her as she caught the bundle quickly making her way to her teams training grounds a smile on her face.**

 **'Today is gonna be a great day.' She thought to herself sitting down to wait for her team of genin to arive.**

 **Dark: I know I haven't compleated the other stories but in all honesty I can't get any insperation for them right now. I hope to continue them but for now they are on temporary Hiatus.**


End file.
